1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal for registering a reply (i.e., comment, text message, etc.) with respect to an image file and its message management method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multimedia messaging system (MMS) provides a service of transmitting various types of data such as still images, e.g., photos, music, voice and video, etc., via a wired/wireless network. The MMS supports transmission/reception of huge amounts of data as well as provides a message transmission/reception function provided by an existing system such as a voice messaging system (VMS)/a unified (integrated) messaging system (UMS), etc.
A MMS subscriber may read or transmit diverse messages including a multimedia element such as video news or video mail, etc., as well as an e-mail, facsimile, or a voice message, regardless of types of terminals any time and anywhere.